Another Night to Forget
by Koopaking55
Summary: It's Ace's birthday, and Law decided to treat him with alcohol and friends to celebrate him coming of age to drink. What drama could ensue throughout this not so normal night? Rated M for Marco.


Clink. The sound of two friends mugs collide as they tip their head back with mouths open wide, chugging down the bitter alcohol with no remorse. A celebration between Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Killer, and Portgas D. Ace, being catered by Sanji, a butler who Law hired. Today happened to be Ace's birthday, he was now of age to drink. And, his buddies decided to treat him. Ace had already become tipsy, along with everyone else. Sanji rolled his eyes as he watched the morons gulp down the golden, edgy liquid. After half an hour of drinking and screaming, Ace felt his immune system kicking in. He told his friends he'd be right back and promptly left the room. Law smirked and chuckled manically, looking over at his friends and pulled out a vial of mysterious clear liquid. "Guys... I'm gonna spike his drink... Remember that hallucinogenic drug I've been working on? I've tested it on him. I'm gonna try again." He said with a low tone. The others look at each other and chuckled, nodding in unison. They were too drunk to care about Ace's wellbeing. Well, Kidd never gave a shit in the first place. He just wanted the free drinks. Law nodded back and popped open the cap, pouring in the drug and his drink looked normal and didn't have any odor. Law quickly put away the vial and sipped at his mug, eyeing down the bathroom door as it opened. Ace waved and sat down. "Thanks guys. I may be drunk as hell, but I still have enough enough Courtesy to thank you guys." Ace said, his face flushed like the others. Law chuckled and nodded, occasionally giving the others a suspicious glance. "Anytime, my friend." Said Law. "I propose a toast!" Shouted the surgeon as he stood up, motioning everyone else. Ace and the others stood up as Law wanted and held up their mugs. "To Ace!" They said, except for Kidd, he was still chugging his drink and not giving a shit. Their mugs all clinked loudly and they all drank, Ace thinking his tasted a little funny, but he didn't care. After a while, Ace felt his lips go slightly numb, and his head was pounding. He thought he had just had too much to drink and needed to sleep. "H-Hey... I'm not feeling too well.. Can I crash here?" Ace said with a slurred voice and felt a little dizzy. Law couldn't help but to smirk and nodded. "Couldn't take a little more eh? Go take my room." Ace nodded and thanked him again, walking out of the room and up the stairs to the main floor, the room they were in being the basement. He was halfway up the Stairs when he leaned against the wall and rubbed his sore temple. "Ugh... I'm not doing that again..." He said and continued up. He reached the main floor and heard a tv. He was confused and looked over at the couch and TV set up in Law's living room. But, he didn't see anyone on the couch from the back. He raised an eyebrow and walked up to the couch with curiosity, only too see a familiar pineapple bundled up in blankets and intensely watching tv... "M... M-Marco...? Is that you...? Why are you in Laws house...?" He asked looking at what he was watching. "Why the hell are you watching Glitter Force...?" He said with slight disgust. "Oi! Ace-su! Shhh! I'm concentrating right now.

Oi." Marco said with a stern tone. Ace sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But this anime is shi-" "Ace-su! You don't understand the power of this Neflix original. I've cried four times tonight. Do NOT underestimate Glitter Force." Marco said and looked at Ace, who had a disappointed look on his face and his arms were crossed.

Meanwhile, the guys down stairs were erupting with laughter and slamming their hands against the table. "Is he actually talking to a fucking pineapple?!" Zoro exclaimed between laughter and wiped a tear from his eye. Law nodded and spoke through laughter as well. "Yeah, I remember him telling me that he was talking to a pineapple name Marco.

Who is also a Phoenix." This only made the guys laugh more. "this is fucking priceless... I need a dvd copy of this!" Kidd said.

Back to the other two, after a long drawn out argument about the Glitter Force, they were now in Laws room and sitting together on the bed, Ace's back against the head board, and Marco sitting in front of his crossed legs.

"Keean.

Keean what the fuck.

What are you doing."

Keean eats pretzels with a flat expression, making not so pleasing chewing sounds.

"Eating pretzels."

"Close your mouth this is disgusting"

Abby said with annoyance.

"Sorry. I have a craving that only pretzels can satisfy."

"Keean it's 2:11 AM. Why are you eating pretzels at this hour?"

Keean shrugs and continues to chomp on the pretzels.

Abby sighs. "Okay whatever. Can I have one?"

"No."

"Fine."

Keean glances at the phone. "Are you still writing this?"

"Yeah. Why?" She said, typing what she just said out.

"Oh... Okay. Continue."

"Okay, you'll edit this out right...?"

"..."

"Right Keean...?"

"...Right...?"

Ace should know that Marco isn't real, and just a figment of his imagination. But he was too drunk to give a shit. "Hey... Marco..." He started and looked at him. "Yes Ace-su?" Marco said meeting his gaze. "Phoenix's are birds right...? Can you tell me about the birds and the bees from a birds point of view...?" Ace said and curled up in a fetal position, laying his head in his knees eagerly. Marco sighed and looked over as if he was recalling something, smiling a little. "Of course Ace-su! I'll be glad too!" There was a pause. "Oi!" Marco cleared his throat. "You see Ace-su. When two people are in love, you see each other a lot, and go out places to show love for each other. But, when that love grows stronger, they tie the eternal knot. Oi." Ace nodded in understanding as Marco opened his mouth to speak again. "But sometimes, the relationship goes cold. And the knot Loosens. Then you realize, the person you're with, is a WHORE!" Marco said louder, his features contorting to anger. "How dare she sleep with my best friend, my boss, and the god damn mail man!" He shouted, Ace was startled but stayed quiet. "I mean FUCK man! I'm still here paying child support, for a child I haven't seen in ten years! And god knows what she's doing right now, she's probably fucking another one of my friends in an alleyway!" Marco shouted again and was softly panting, eyes wide. Ace had his mouth open slightly in surprise. "W-Wow... That's awful..." He said softly. "Yes. Yes it is Ace-Su."

"Oi."

"So Ace-su. It's your birthday right? The guys were showing you a good time? Oi?" Marco said with an idea in his head. Ace nodded. "Well, to top off your night, I'm going to get you laid!" He said with a confident smirk. Ace blushed and raised an eyebrow. "L-Laid...? By who...?" Marco chuckled. "That tall surgeon guy down stairs. The one that looks like he could mutilate you." Ace blushed deeper and now his eyes were wide. "Y-You mean Law? W-Why him? Why not a girl?" Marco sighed with disappointment. "We all know you're gay Ace-su! We are getting you laid by him." Ace shook his head. "W-What?" "Listen Ace-Su. I'm always inside your head. So, you are what I say you are. Get it? Oi?" Ace thought for a moment. Why would he question Marco's word? His wisom!? Ace nodded. "Yes. I understand what I must do." Marco nodded. "That's the spirit Ace-su! Let's go!" Marco said, blue and golden flames slowly growing from the sides of his body, forming into wings. Ace looked in amazement. He really was a Phoenix! "Grab onto my body Ace-su!" Said Marco, Ace instantly wrapping his arms around the majestic creature. They flew across the halls and down the stairs, Ace's anticipation rising.

"Ace what the fuck?!" Zoro shouted as he watched Ace tumble down the stairs with a pineapple in his arms. Ace stood up and walked up to Law with blush on his face and a busted up nose. "L-Law. I-I..." Law smirked. Glancing up and down at Ace's body language, still clutching the pineapple. "I know what you want Ace." Law said in a slick tone and took the pineapple, sitting it down. Marco giving Ace a wink and Ace swallowed hard. "D-Do you...?" Ace said as Law took Ace's forearms into his hands, their faces getting closer together. "Yes... I do..." Law now said in a deep whisper. The other guys sighed in disbelief and ignored them, while Kidd had a mischievous grin across his lips, sneaking over and swiping up the pineapple, handing it to Killer. Marco didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt them. Ace felt more flustered as Law trailed soft nips and kisses up Ace's neck with a wider smirk. Ace bit his bottom lip, wanting him to continue his intimacy. Until they were cut off by the loud whirring of a blender. "Hey guys! Stop being gay for two seconds and get your asses over here! Killer makes amazing piña coladas!" Ace's eyes widened and Marco shouted with a panicked voice. "Oi!"

"Marco!" Ace shouted as the pineapple was blended in, making a cream colored liquid as it mixed together with the alcohol and coconut. Ace growled. "You bastard! You killed Marco!" Ace shouted. He was going to do it. He was going to avenge his friend. He ran over and leaped on Kidd, trying to hit him. But, he was only met with a fist to the face as he was slammed on the ground, Kidd kicking him in the side and head to knock him out. "Shut up and go to sleep you drunken idiot!" He shouted as everyone cheered him on. Of course, Ace was knocked out and woke up at home the next morning, with possibly the worst pain in his head, ribs, and neck. That being mixed with an awful hangover.


End file.
